Always There
by Snowflake Kisses
Summary: Guy would always have Luke's back.


**Disclaimer: Characters belong to: Bandai Namco**

**A/N: Just a little story I whipped up for our favorite friends. Please leave a critique in the reviews and happy reading~**

* * *

He'd just taken out a liger that was attacking from his right; he spun to the left, stabbing through a hog-beast before pivoting back to par blows with a plant creature. With a quick side step he slashed through the beast without breaking eye contact. Then, he was blind sided.

A liger broke away from one of his companions, charging mercilessly towards him while his back was turned. He caught the movement, heard the roar and knew he wouldn't have time to turn back. So, he braced for the blow, gritting his teeth as he readied his body for the on coming pain. He wasn't ready for what happened next.

"Augh!"

The cry startled him and cerulean eyes bursts open as he quickly caught the fallen body of his dearest friend. Anger raged through him quicker than the beast itself and it was going to regret ever crossing this line. It was less than a second, half of a blink, before the monster was thrown across the field and straight through a tree with the power of a flaming Mystic Arte.

"Luke, just hang in there." Guy said desperately, one arm cradling his injured charge.

The young teen had red blossoming through the fabric of his white coat from a diagonal slice cut through his chest. Thankfully the beast had only managed a surface injury for the boy had held his block till the end.

No matter, the beast deserved to be beaten to a pulp after even daring to touch his friend.

"I'm okay…Guy….I'm okay…" Luke tried to reassure him through grit teeth. It was only a surface wound, but tissue was still cut and the fresh wound stung awfully.

"Shut up you idiot, what were you thinking? I can handle my own injuries; you don't need to be taking them for me!" Guy snapped at the teen, dropping his blade as he tore off his brown vest, pressing it against the wound to stifle the blood flow.

Luke groaned turning his head into Guy's arm as his back arched slightly. "I-I was just…Ngh…I didn't want you to get hurt was all…."

"And you think I wanted you to get hurt in my place…?" Guy frowned, mentally urging Tear or Natalia to hurry up.

"No…I just…you've always been my hero…I just…wanted to be yours for once…" Luke told him, emerald eyes squinting shut in pain.

Guy grits his teeth and sighed heavily. "You idiot…you don't need to be my hero. I'm older than you," He poked his nose. "It's my job to save your ass all the time."

"You're too cocky…ngh!" Luke winced, biting his lip.

"And your too stubborn." Guy rolled his eyes and smiled slightly. "Now, no more talking until one of our healers gets here. Just rest and try not to think about the pain."

"Mmk…" Luke murmured, trying to concentrate on his breathing.

"Is he alright?" Tear asked worriedly as she knelt on the redhead's other side, finally able to break away from the battle to come to their aid.

"Yeah, just a little scratched up." Guy nodded to the brunette.

"Thank Yulia," Tear breathed in relief, setting down her staff.

"I think First Aid should be able to close it up," Guy told her as he removed his vest/tourniquet.

"Agreed," Tear nodded and held her hand over Luke's chest. "Luke, just relax okay?"

"Alright…" He breathed stiffly before forcing himself to relax.

Tear closed her violet eyes, murmuring the incantation for First Aid. The familiar green glow of healing magic spread over Luke's chest and within seconds the wound was sealed.

"Thanks Tear," Luke smiled and sat up.

"You think you'll be okay to continue fighting?" She asked, watching him carefully.

"Of course," He nodded.

"Good." She nodded, then wacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Luke held rubbed his head, "What was that for?"

"Don't be so reckless!" Tear scolded as she grabbed her staff and ran back to the battle.

"Always so strict," He stuck his tongue out at her back.

Guy laughed and stood, holding a hand out to Luke. "Come on, we have some monsters to bash."

"Right," Luke smiled and took Guy's hand as he stood up.

"You think you'll be alright?" Guy asked skeptically.

Luke nodded, "You?"

"Of course, I got you to watch my back." Guy winked and patted Luke's shoulder before running back into battle.

"Always," Luke smiled and followed right after him.


End file.
